1. Field
Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices, for example, semiconductor memory devices in which memory cells are arranged vertically.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Electronic appliances are becoming increasingly smaller in size, while data throughput requirements increase. Therefore, semiconductor memory devices for electronic appliances generally require higher integration densities.